


Pre-Show Sin

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alpha underestimates Omega and is soon taken back to the dressing rooms with him after a scuffle before the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random smut, I'm still working on the new chapter of A.N.G.

   ‘ _That damned man. Messy all the time, just to fuck with me._ ’

   Omega growled softly as he bent over a discarded Candlemass shirt that had been long forgotten by its owner, snatching it up and throwing it over the crook of his elbow where four more shirts and a pair of shorts lay; mindful of his claws as to not rip any of the fabric. He continued to mumble grumpily to himself as he marched around, picking up bottles and paper strewn around and throwing the clothing in a spare hamper he’d drug out of one of the buses’ closets. He'd been cleaning the tour bus all morning while the others were out getting breakfast. He'd decided not to join, as he was not hungry...and Alpha seemed to have woken up in quite the asshole-ish and cheeky mood this morning. What fun. Teasing the bigger man, tossing his trash on the floor lazily instead of putting in in the bin, dressing in the living room area and leaving his clothes lying around. Silly shit that he knew made the ether around Omega hot with frustration. A good thing for Alpha, though. Making things hot and bothered was his job, of course, being the _Fire_ ghoul. He was amused by his higher-ranked brother’s anger because he knew he wouldn't do anything about it. And Alpha used that to his advantage. The little bastard thought he was so sneaky, getting away with it. Omega vowed at that very moment as he finished cleaning that he shall not allow it to happen again. Fire would be very irritated, or even anxious if he knew of this.

   The Aether ghoul scooted the clothing bin back into the closet before sighing and moving to sit on the couch, looking around at the now perfectly clean room. Just as he liked it: the carpet free of any debris, chairs and beanbag seats put back in their respective spots, and their clean, freshly-pressed stage outfits hanging around on metal hangers for later on. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and running a hand through his tawny, slicked back poof of hair. He had thick hair, so he tended to use lots of product to tame it. The scent of clean laundry calmed him and made him forget any worries he might have had previously. Though, he wished he had taken some of the incense they used on stage from the crew. He knew they'd let him have a few of the sticks even though they were supposed to keep the ghouls’ claws off of them. He could live without it but it'd be nice to have at that moment. He sat back, breathing slowly and calmly as he attempted to take a quick nap while his brothers and Papa were gone. He felt the cool breeze of the nearby fan on his face and it would have almost instantaneously lulled him to sleep, if not for the sound of the bus door hitting the outside and Alpha loudly parading in the vehicle with the rest of the band.

   “ _Ooohhmeeeeegaaahhhhh_!” The ghoul grumbled in irritation and ran his hands over his face before staring up at his bandmate with thinned gray eyes. “Can't you learn to be more quiet when someone is trying to snooze?” he growled at the slightly shorter man. He yawned before standing, stretching, and making his way to the mini fridge nearby to rummage through and find something quick to drink. Fire frowned, crossing his arms and following Omega to the ‘kitchen’. “S’not my fault. I didn't know you were trying to get your naptime on, old man.” the ghoul shot back. Sharp-tongued, as the previous Papa had described him. Though, that fiery attitude would often get him in trouble when Papa II reigned. The third usually blew it off and told him not to talk back or be a smartass.

   Omega turned, glaring at Alpha without uttering a word. He hated when his subordinate back talked him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he admired the widened crystal-blue eyes that stared back. They looked quite pretty most of the time. Especially when he wore his mask; the black paint he applied around his eyes before shows made them stand out even more. Ghoul’s eyes were always interesting, though. Even Air’s, being a plain dark brown. They were still mesmerizing. Striking, even.

  The lead guitarist glared back at him for what felt like a few seconds before giving a large, toothy grin, making Omega want to punch him in his smug face. ‘ _Rövål_.’ he thought as he turned with a shake of his head, snatching a water bottle from the fridge and returning to his perch on the couch. Things went like this for a while, the men chatting amongst themselves, messing with their phones, playing music, practicing, normal band stuff before being ushered off the bus with their equipment by Papa. He'd been only wearing black leggings and a tight-fitting black zip up jacket when he came to tell them to be ready. It was the outfit he had to wear under his chausible, or else everything would be hanging out.

××××××××××××××

   They hustled around on the stage of the venue, double checking everything and making sure nothing would go wrong during the ritual. Air propped his keytar next to his set-up, putting his hands on his hips and gazing proudly at it while the others rushed around him to put on the final touches. Earth, for example, was stuffing extra pairs of sticks in a bag that hung off his snare drum as Water bounded across the stage over to his bass with a small bag of picks clutched in his hand. Omega had finished his own share of the work before them all, absconding to the break room closest to the venue doors leading out to the tour bus to rest for a while and grab something to drink or eat. Alpha set his guitar in its stand, watching warily after the other ghoul. He watched the casual sway of his hips before turning around the corner and disappearing behind the stage. Fire spat a hushed curse at himself for being weird and set an electronic tuner next to his black and white Gibson RD, hoping that his lack of a mask at the moment hadn't made the spiteful words he'd uttered noticeable by his brothers. The triangular sticker he'd applied himself to the guitar shimmered in the light as he walked away from it. He fished around in his pockets to see if he had enough picks, and decided he'd grab a few more just in case after feeling the familiar rattle of the plastic. Never too much to have a few more than needed. Grinding his teeth out of habit, he hopped down the small set of stairs that led offstage and sauntered through the halls to get to the dressing room. He'd left his equipment bag on one of the benches. It was a black duffel bag filled with coils of extra guitar strings, sandwich baggies of picks, an extra tuner, black paint and such.

   He adjusted his fascia absentmindedly as he glanced around at the unmarked white walls of the building, his small bag of green and white guitar picks strictly on his mind. Sure, he did dwell on the thought of where his brother might have gone, but didn't really play on the idea for long. Not paying attention as he rounded a corner, he slammed into a significantly larger body and he stumbled back, the other ghoul not even budging from the impact.

   “Omega, you fucking brick wall! Watch where you're going!” Fire exclaims heatedly, making sure the matte black paint around his eyes hadn't smeared. Omega, meanwhile, had crossed his arms and stared at Alpha. They were close in height, shoulder to shoulder, but the Aether ghoul was still slightly taller. He'd had an unlit cigarette caught between two digits on his right hand, now tapping it impatiently on the crook of his elbow. “Excuse _me_.” he replied with a tap of his foot. “Rude?” Alpha shot a glare at him before speaking again. “What are you doing? I thought you were in the break room.” Omega shrugged and gestured to the rolled tobacco in his hand. “I was going to see if any of you had a lighter. I forgot mine. I can see now though that whatever fiery little mood you're in can probably light it for me.” he said, voice showing no sign of emotion. His eyes reflected much of the same. Alpha rolled his own eyes, crossing his arms as well to mock the bigger man. “ _Very_ funny, very clever. Tell me, do you get your sense of humor from Papa? Because it's just about the same as his.” he spat. His comebacks were usually there in a snap with his quick thinking. One thing Omega hated.

    The larger ghoul sighed, keeping his composure and pushing away the urge to throttle the little asshole right then and there.

   “What are you doing? Shouldn't you be helping your brothers?”

   “ _Hej_ , they are your brothers, too. But you bailed after getting your own junk fixed.”

   Omega turned his head and looked around in an annoyed manner with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. Alpha just loved being difficult. Especially for the quintessence ghoul.

   “I needed a smoke and something to drink, so what? I would have been back.”

   “Right. After taking an hour long snooze on the sofa and having to be woken up by Papa to get your shit together. Nice try, old man.”

   Omega growled at that, finally fed up with his smartass comments. “If you keep talking to me like that, I'm going to give that mouth of yours something to do other than spout asshole-ish remarks at the one ghoul whom just so happens to outrank _you_.”

   Alpha stared at him, baring his gleaming fangs in retaliation to his words. What the hell did he mean by that? He narrowed those crystal clear orbs at him, resting his shoulder against the wall. He hated right then and there how he had to slightly look up at the other. He didn't know what exactly Omega was playing at, but being Fire’s superior, it excited him in the slightest and he decided to go along with whatever he meant. Fine by him.

   “And how do you expect to do that, hm? _Do_ tell. I'd like to see you try and make me do anything for the likes of _you_.” With that, he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the tip of the other ghoul’s cigarette sparked and became a glowing, now smoldering cherry. The smoke drifted up into the larger man’s masked face as he continued to shoot daggers down at Fire.

   Alright.

   A dull purple aura formed around Omega’s hands and swirled around the air as he lifted his mask, placing the cigarette between his lips and taking a long drag. He pulled it away, mouth peeling away to reveal a toothy smirk as he blew the sweet smoke down at Alpha’s face. The thick white mingled slightly with the unusual purple mist that seemed to now envelop his arms. Fire’s eyes thinned, fighting back the sting of the smooth tendrils of smoke. Two could play at that game. He twisted the cigarette around in Omega’s fingers and brought the hand to his own face, inhaling through the filter at the end deeply and using his claws to gingerly drag across the calloused skin of the aether ghoul’s palm. He didn't usually smoke, but he'd guessed this sharade could be an exception. He pulled his head back, parting his lips slightly and allowed the smoke to gently caress the sides of his face as it drifted through his mouth before outright blowing it back into the other’s own concealed face.

   Omega snarled, dropping the stick to the floor and smothering it out with his neatly polished shoe before grabbing Fire by his worn collar, roughly pushing him against the wall. The purple mist around his hands had long dissapeared by now. A small yelp left the guitarist as his back met the wall behind him, the sound cut off as Omega pressed himself tightly against the other. His body was radiating heat like a damned furnace as he pinned Fire between himself and the white brick wall behind him.

   Alpha smiled mischievously wide, pressing his pointed tongue between his teeth as he snickered up at the demon before him. He was fully enjoying giving Omega a hard time, knowing it had finally caused him to stray away from his usual strict persona, seemingly snapping at Alpha’s behavior. “My oh my, Quintessence. I seemed to have _finally_ struck a nerve, haven't I?” he teased in a light voice, biting his lip as he returned the icy stare the other gave him. Omega growled again, a deep noise that reverberated at the base of his throat and in his wide chest. “Fuck you.” he said flatly, tightening his grip on the front of Alpha’s cassock. He could feel fibers of his outfit snapping and tearing under the pressure of his madly sharp nails, though, he really could have cared less. He was definitely caught between a rock and a hard place of wanting to smack the fucker around or wanting to see exactly the extent of what he could do to shut him up.

   Alpha snorted at his choice of words before reaching up to flick his dark pink tongue over the cold nose of Omega’s mask suggestivly, being pushed back to the wall again by the other ghoul’s brute strength. “You’d just _adore_ that wouldn't you, hm?” he teased. His eyes brightened when he felt the body pressed so goddamn tightly against him tense up. Deciding to dwell farther into the dangerous waters even though it'd be threatening the aspects of his own respective element, he moved his own hands up to grip Omega’s arms, thumbs pressing down in the inside of his elbows and his other digits squeezing the firm upper arms beneath the costume he bore. “Yeah, you would. Hearing me say such devious things for you, letting you have your way with me. Using me. So filthy. So _sinful_.” Omega shuddered at his words but was intent on not letting Fire’s talking get the best of him. He knew the broad-shouldered demon craved the satisfaction of feeling as though he won, and he just wouldn't let him have it, even if it meant taking things to a certain extent. He was done.

   “I wouldn't be doing it to please _you_ , most definitley,” he answered, roughly pinning Alpha’s hips in place with a harsh rut from his own. The ghoul beneath him immediately lost the previously cheeky look on his face, eyes widening and letting slip a hushed, higher pitched groan as he realized he may not have the upper hand of the situation like he thought he did. How was he supposed to know Omega would go along with it instead of getting more angry? The ether ghoul smirked.

   ‘ _Not so confident in our words now, are we_?’

   “Oh no no, if it was up to me, you'd be on your knees giving me what _I_ want.” He continued, watching the other ghoul squirm and moan quite lustfully against him and the wall. Who had struck a nerve now? It was almost embarrassing at how obvious the fire ghoul’s arousal was at this point, and just from his words. Ask and you shall receive, he guessed.

   Omega chuckled throatily at the display before him. “What's the matter?” he teased quietly, pulling off his mask and allowing it to fall to the floor with a clank. “ _Cat got your tongue_?” He smirked as he harshly pressed his mouth against Alpha’s, feeling the grip on his arms tighten before scrambling to claw at his back, bringing him in impossibly close. They both snarled and moved against one another in a deliciously heated way, Omega still adamant to letting Fire feel any sort of power in this predicament. Omega growled, digging his teeth into Alpha’s lip before letting go and pulling back to rip off the balaclava that obscured the rest of his head.

   Alpha gasped, feeling a line of blood trickle down the corner of his mouth from the bite. He discerned that it _was_ indeed blood, not drool, as the faint iron taste leaked into his mouth. ‘ _Gods_..’ he let his pale fingers slip up to his face, dabbing his mouth and pulling it away to see the crimson stains.

   He barely had any time to react before Omega had released him, dropping down and pressing his upper body into Fire’s stomach and hoisting him over his shoulder completely, turning and marching down the hallway with his arm wrapped around the lithe body of the ghoul on his shoulder. Fire growled and kicked his legs out, hoping he'd get a good fucking lick to the face. Nobody treated the alpha of the group as some goddamn disney princess, throwing him over their shoulder like rapunzel or some shit. “Omega! Omega, you _dinjävel_ , put me down!” he tried to find a comfortable position to somehow bite the other man before they entered a dressing room, Aether kicking the door shut behind him with a click.

   Alpha was soon tossed onto a couch with no gentleness, and he sat up quickly to yell at the other before having to shrink back as Omega leaned forward, pressing his hands into the back couch cushions on either side of Alpha’s head.

   “Now you listen here, _Brasa_. If this is happening, _I_ will have the upper hand. If you want to be treated like you've been asking for all night, if you want me to just _fuck_ you already, I can sure as shit do it if you decide to stop being a smartass and stop trying to act like you have any kind of power over _me_.”

   Alpha stared into the other ghoul’s burning eyes with his own cold glare wordlessly. He knew he couldn't complain or Omega surely wouldn't let him have what he wanted, he knew that. He had to gnaw at the soft flesh of his cheek to keep him from spitting back, ‘ _You don't have any room to talk, I could say anything and I'd still get what I want judging from the serious tenting action you have going on_.’ That was probably wrong, but the thought of saying it to the heavily dominant ghoul gave him some sort of satisfaction.

   After a moment of thought, he finally nodded at Omega’s words. The now partially dried blood stuck to his chin and lower lip looked almost black against his stark complexion. Omega grinned satisfyingly, pulling away. “Good little Fire.” he cooed, mocking Papa’s ghoulish Italian accent. “Now, stand.” When Fire didn't comply to his demand immediately, the purple aura returned to his hands and he twisted one upwards in some snapping motion, and a sharp gust brought Alpha to his feet so quickly that he stumbled and almost fell again. He hated that fucking power of his. Omega stepped closer to him, running a nail over his face and chipping away the dried blood.

   “Now, once again, if you want this to happen,” he began. “You must comply to what I have in mind. Example--”

   He stepped in front of Fire fully, leaning his unmasked face down towards his. Alpha could smell the cologne he wore mingle with the oddly calming scent of cigarettes on his breath.

   “You will only refer to me as Master for this duration. Understood?” Alpha merely nodded, and it clearly wasn't sufficient enough for Omega, whom growled and grabbed the slightly shorter ghoul, digging his nails into his backside through the costume’s fabric. Alpha bit back a surely euphoric moan at the pleasurable pain, regretting his desicion in being rebellious and choosing to not speak at all.

   “‘Yes, Master.’ Is the answer I was looking for. _Understand_?” he asked again. Alpha opened his mouth, letting a groan slip forward before speaking. “ _Hnn_...åh, yes..Master,”

   Wonderful. Hearing him say that surely got Omega going even more than he already was and he stepped away, circling Fire with his hands clasped behind his back. The other man stayed still, not daring to allow his eyes to follow Omega’s slow movements as he circled him like a predator deserving of prey.

   "You are also not permitted to touch me or yourself unless I tell you to do so. Understand?”

   “Yes, Master.”

   Omega pressed himself up behind Alpha as the shorter one stared forward, not daring to move out of line. Omega’s hands trailed up to his fascia, undoing the three buttons and letting the sash fall away forgotten to the floor. One of his ringed hands wedged it's way into Alpha’s stagecoat, running along his soft skin while the other rubbed one of his covered hips slowly. Alpha had to continue to bite back the devious sounds that threatened to fall from his lips, not wanting to give Omega the satisfaction of having the fire ghoul right where he wanted him. Though, he had to admit, he certainly _did_ like where this was going. He almost snickered at the thought of Omega having some master kink.

   He suddenly gasped when he felt the aether ghoul’s hand come into contact with his warm length, already starting to harden from the treatment and the other demon’s words. The large frame of the other ghoul pressed into Fire persistently, his other hand moving down to grip and knead his ass tightly. “Don't hold back. I want to hear the noises you'll make for me.” he growled in his ear. The feeling of his hot breath caused Fire to shiver, obeying him and letting slip a long, breathy moan. His hands moved to slip behind the neck of the ghoul behind him, but Omega’s hands quickly drew away from his member, earning a heated whine from Alpha.

   He grunted, pulling his body away from Alpha completely. “Abide by my rules, or you'll have to be punished.”

   Those words sent another chill through the fire ghoul, goosebumps breaking out across his skin. Punishment? As much as he wanted to obey, he also wanted to know what sort of punishment dear Quintessence had in mind. He decided he really wanted to know and turned his body towards the ghoul behind him.

   “Mmh. Pray tell, what kind of ‘ _punishment_ ’ did you have in mind?” he said with a smirk, letting his own hand dip into the front of his pants to touch himself, biting his lip as he stared up at him. His fingers wrapped around his length, tugging slowly as if to tease the other.

   Omega glared at him, stepping forward to roughly turn him around, gripping the back of his neck tightly and pushing him up against the nearest wall. His calloused digits wrapped around and dug into Alpha’s throat, and the latter choked back a thoroughly aroused squeak. “Asphyxiation? Mm, you'll have to do better than tha--” he managed to gasp out half the sentence before being cut off by lack of oxygen. Omega’s lower body pinned him in place once again with a sharp thrust. A strangled moan left Alpha. This was absolutely divine to him, although, he was not supposed to enjoy the consequences of disobeying Omega.

   “You know you're not allowed to touch yourself unless I say so. You're just begging for me to punish you, aren't you?” Omega snarled at him in a dark tone of voice. Alpha giggled light-headedly. “Oh, yes, _Master_. I can see you need this too.” His words were followed by gasps as he struggled to breathe properly, and he reached a hand back to grab at the front of Omega’s pants, earning a grunt from the bigger man. He pushed Fire’s hands away, letting his own hand lay a firm swat over his backside. Fire moaned quite loudly and arched his back, pressing his butt against Omega’s lower half.

   “Me? Oh, I can tell you do as well. Judging from the way I have you moaning and whining like some fucking pornstar.” Omega growled back. “Now, I can forgive you if you decide to listen. Take this off.” He tugged at Fire’s coat as he spoke. At this point, black spots had begun to dance around the corners of the other ghoul’s vision before Omega let go of his throat. He inhaled sharply, coughing and sputtering and letting out a thin whine. He'd begun to enjoy the roughness of the other’s acts, and was ashamed when he'd pulled his hand away. His fingers clumsily jumped up to the buttons of his cassock, unsnapping them and shrugging the jacket off, the fabric falling to the floor uselessly.

   He turned and pressed his back to the wall, shivering under Aether’s gaze. He certainly was not embarrassed to reveal himself to the other, but couldn't help feeling like he was being stared at by dozens under the single burning stare.

   Omega stepped towards him, tangling his fingers in Alpha’s hair before yanking his head back and landing a sharp bite to his exposed neck. Fire moaned sharply, pressing his palms flat against the wall at his sides. He hoped it would leave a mark. “I didn't know how much you enjoyed pain. We have some kinks too, now do we?” Omega chuckled against his skin. Alpha muttered a quiet ‘yes sir,’ at that, catching his lower lip between his upper teeth as Omega ran his rough hands over his skin. Omega kissed and sucked on the open patches of skin, marking the ghoul as his own, leaving deep purple hickies in his wake. He dug his nails into the soft flesh as he felt Fire’s hips helplessly roll against him. Omega soon leaned back, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Alpha’s pants, giving him a sneer. “These too.” The other ghoul growled at the sudden lack of contact, beginning to really hate how slowly things were going. On one hand, he could just grab Omega and tell him to fuck him already, and in the other, he knew if he did that, Omega probably wouldn't give him what he wanted unless he just went along with what was slowly playing out. So, after a second of thought, he grumbled another, “Yes, Master,” and fiddled with the zipper of his pants before wiggling out of them and tossing them to the floor along with the jacket.

   Omega’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he smirked at him. It seemed sharp-tongued little Fire had finally realized that complying with the dominant ghoul’s demands would get him the release he so desperately craved. He didn't even try to protest that the other demon was fully clothed, or that he wanted to just stop fucking around and get to the good part. It was better than anything else he could have done or said in Aether’s opinion.

   Omega pressed his body up against the nearly naked ghoul and gripped the black waistband of his boxers, pulling it and letting go, the elastic snapping against the soft skin of his belly. Alpha winced at the sting it delivered. “I should have made myself more clear, but I thought you'd catch on. We surely cannot have these, either.”

   Fire tugged them off obediently. Once again, not huffing or pouting in aggravation. He tossed them down and shivered, realizing now that he was now stark naked in front of the other ghoul. Long already healed scars crisscrossed his lower abdomen, save for a few across his chest. He raised his head to look at Omega, strands of his hair falling over his icy eyes. The bigger man chuckled at his wide-eyed look. “Perfect.”

   He turned briskly on his heel, marching back towards the couch and sitting down, arms draped over the back. He stared at Alpha, raising a hand and gesturing in a “come hither” motion.

   “I want you to crawl to me. _Slowly_. Got it, pet?”

   Alpha snickered. He sure wondered where this would go. Though, he did as he was told and slumped to the floor, crawling on his hands and knees towards the other. When he reached his destination, he wedged his upper body between the bigger ghoul’s legs and rested his elbows on either sides of his thighs, looking up at him with an submissive look across his face. "Hmm. What now, Master?" Omega let out a satisfied purr, instructing Alpha to close his eyes. As he did as he was told, he felt a soft strip of fabric brush over his eyes, and Omega tying it in a knot in the back. A blindfold? Classic. That was new for him.

   A small giggle bubbled up from his still slightly sore throat. Omega held the other ghoul’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing his head up closer to his own, giving him a smirk although he knew he couldn't see it. Alpha grinned wide, awaiting his next words. “Like I told you before. I said I would give that cute mouth of yours something to do other than be a douche to me. So, here is your chance,” Omega started, slipping his thumb into Fire’s mouth and groaning softly as the other eagerly sucked and licked the digit. “You're going to suck me off, and then maybe I will take pity on you and give you just what you want. The blindfold is there just because I think it looks….quite nice on you.” He felt Fire moan against his finger, dragging his teeth along the skin. “Also...be mindful of those fangs, will you, brother?” he growled at the feeling of the sharp edges grazing along his finger.

   “Mmm..yes, Master.” the ghoul purred up at him.

   “Good boy.” Omega’s hands left the pale demon’s face to unbutton and unzip his pants, allowing his length to spring free of its fabric prison. He exhaled with a slight groan, dropping his own hand to work at it for a moment. He couldn't really believe how hard he was already, and the only thing to have been exchanged were some nasty words and Alpha’s punishment, really.

   “Alright, pet. Indulge.”

   Almost immediately, Fire reached out and felt around for a moment before finally locating and giving the rock hard flesh a squeeze and a few agonizingly slow pumps, his thumb rolling over the side and eventually stroking the head. Omega let a groan slip past his lips, and Alpha grinned again, knowing he was the one pulling such noises from the other. After a few more slow tugs, Omega gave a sharp pull to Fire’s his hair impatiently. He didn't even have to tell him what to do as Fire brought his face closer, landing a soft kiss to the member in front of him before bringing the head into his mouth, sucking eagerly while his hand worked the lower half. He was working downwards, slowly bringing the entire length into his mouth without hurting himself. It must have not been enough for Omega though, and he ran his fingers through Alpha’s hair before pushing him down slowly, holding him there for a moment. He tilted his head back, moaning at the feeling. Alpha felt it scrape the back of his throat, dully throbbing in his mouth. He groaned softly around the obstruction as Omega knotted his fingers in his hair and drew him back up. A fine strand of saliva between his erection and Fire’s lips formed and snapped as he was pulled away, giving him a moment to breathe in before being pushed back down. Omega had let go of his head though and pressed his ringed hand to the back of Alpha’s neck, watching as the smaller blindfolded man worked on him. Such a delicious sight. Finally, something that mouth of his did that didn't completely make Aether want to strangle him.

   His lips and tongue slid up and down his shaft smoothy, his hand stroking what wasn't in his mouth. He was mindful of his teeth though, not letting the sharp points touch the sensitive flesh. He loved the whole blindfold thing, but part of him wished he could see the length before him in all its glory. He could tell from the sounds Omega had been making at this point meant he must have been doing a pretty fucking top-notch job on him, and he slowly sped up his actions. His only free hand moved to caress and drag his nails over the inside of one of the ether ghoul’s thighs, mentally cheering at the hiss that came from the man above him. He popped him from his mouth, dragging his tongue along the underside quite slowly.

   It must have been too much though, as Omega then sat up and gripped the sides of Alpha’s face to pull him close. “As much as I fucking love your mouth on me, I think my cock would look and feel better somewhere else.” he grunted, breathing deeply as he leaned forward to press his mouth to the other’s, slipping his tongue past his lips and running them over his sharp teeth. The sloppy, hungry kiss only lasted a moment before Omega guided him to stand. He briefly readjusted himself and pushed his now leaking member back in his pants before leading the other ghoul to a different section of the room.

   When the blindfold was finally removed, Fire blinked away the sudden intrusion of light on his eyes before they fully focused on what was in front of him: a large mirror for checking their costumes while they were getting ready for their gig. Omega stood behind him, chin over his shoulder as his hands roamed the smaller man’s body. “I think your deserving of a treat after that beautiful work eh, _kärlek_?” his deep voice rolled next to Fire’s ear and he shuddered in anticipation and arousal. A sharp slap to his backside drew a whimper from him.

   “Are you going to answer me?”

   “Yes, _bemästra_...I think I am.”

   “Well, tell me. What would you like me to give you?”

   Alpha growled at the question, a pink hue staining his stark cheeks. He fucking knew Omega would ask him to tell him what he wanted. It was so easy for him to do it earlier, but here...now…

   “I-I..I want you..”

   “Hm? You want me to what?” God fucking damnit. This man just reveled in his glory of getting Fire to this point. He exhaled slowly, not caring what words fell from his mouth at this point. “I...want you to fuck me already. In front of this mirror. I want to watch you take me.” He grimaced and mentally kicked himself for saying such embarrassing things, but Omega, meanwhile chuckled and rubbed the area he'd slapped earlier softly. “See? Was that so hard? That's a good pet.” The quintessence ghoul praised with a lighter swat to his ass. “Now, wait here while I finish up.” Alpha watched in the mirror as he drew away, unsnapping the buttons of his sash and cassock and tossing them down before turning back, unzipping his pants once again.

   Seeing this, a flash of worry ran through Alpha’s mind. He'd never actually bottomed before. Would it hurt? Would it not feel as nice as others had told him? He didn't know, and it was beginning to scare him, yet he knew he'd go through with it. He breathed slowly to calm himself.

   Inhale. Hold it. Exhale. Repeat.

   He jumped when Omega’s warm hands met his hips once again, and he pushed the two of them forward so that Alpha could comfortably rest his hands against the wall on either side of the mirror. Means of holding on, he supposed. He didn't know how rough or how gentle Omega would be. He leaned more towards some harsh hate-fucking, which they had both been subtly hinting at that night to each other. Omega splayed a hand out on Fire’s back, running down his spine slowly, over his hip, down to his thigh, nails tracing complicated patterns and trails. He sensed Alpha’s worry, and couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of admiration for his bravery in partaking in these acts. “Try to not tense up or anything..it won't hurt as much if you avoid doing that.” he offered. He certainly didn't want to harm the other demon in a serious way, and wanted to make sure that he would still be comfortable.

   Omega tilted his head down and let a gob of spit dribble from his lips, falling down and sliding over his waiting erection. He didn't have any kind of lubricant on him, and he hoped that wouldn't be a problem. He knew, for a fact, Water certainly never brought any with _him_ , yet always seemed to be on some sort of sexual escapade after almost every show. He shook the thought from his mind before sliding his fingers over his now coated length, gripping the thick sides and slowly pushing it forward into the waiting ghoul.

   Alpha whined and moaned loudly, gripping the intricately-patterned metal frame of the mirror, watching as Omega worked himself in.

   The _pain_ , oh the pain was so _intoxicating_. The feeling of being filled so deeply and stretched almost made his head go foggy. He didn't know why he had worried if it would hurt in the beginning, as now he felt nothing but intense pleasure from the painful entry and the good part hadn't even started yet.

   “Omega..”

   Quintessence groaned and gave a sharp thrust, finally pushing himself in all the way and earning a loud, almost sob-like moan from the fire ghoul.

   “What was that? Tsk. You're not to use my name.”

   “Ome--M..master, _please_!” he whimpered and groaned as he pushed back against the other, trying to get him to move. Omega chuckled, pressing his chest to Alpha’s back and holding his hips to keep them from jolting. “Please what?”

   Alpha hissed and purred, rolling his backside against him successfully even though Omega’s strong grip tried to keep him from doing so. “Please move...oh gods, _bemästra_ , please.” He hadn't even began to move his own hips and Alpha was already a hot, moaning mess before him. Gorgeous.

   Omega grabbed his hips tightly before drawing out and slamming back inwards suddenly. The cry that tore it's way from Fire’s throat almost made Omega stop in fear that he'd seriously hurt him. But that thought was quickly washed away as Fire arched his back in a sensual display.

   “Y--you are... _so_ good…” he whimpered. That was all it took for Omega.

   Wrapping an arm around Alpha’s midsection and pulling him up against him, the other hand still gripping one of his hips, he began to drive himself into the other almost angrily, growling and breathing filthy words of endearment in his ear as his own hips made a resounding smack against the skin of Fire’s backside. Alpha cried out and reached around himself to hold onto the back of Omega’s neck and his side. He felt his clammy back pressed against the sweat - slicked torso behind him, jolting upwards with every thrust the other ghoul delivered. The hand at Fire’s hip moved up to tease his chest as he continued his rough pounding.

   Fire whined, biting his lip and letting his head roll back. He wanted to ask Omega to do one more thing for him, but was almost too timid to ask. Fuck it.

   “Master...please, I want you t-to choke me again.”

   Omega chuckled, moving his hand to caress the exposed collarbones of the pale demon. Rubbing his rough fingers over the hidden bone gingerly. “Maybe since you asked _so_ nicely, and have been such a good pet tonight.” When he spoke the word ‘pet’ he gave a very hard slam, pleased with the cry that came from the ghoul. His fingers danced up his soft skin until they met his throat, briefly wrapping around but not applying any pressure as to tease the other. Alpha yelped and moaned, pushing back harder against him. “Please, please! I've done good, haven't I? Oh _Lucifer_ …” he chanted at the other, turning his head to use his eyes to plea with him. Those damn eyes again. This time though instead of a cold glare, they were swimming with lust, want, _greed_. Witholding all that he was feeling in that very moment. Beautiful.

   Omega finally complied, giving a squeeze of his fingers, feeling the blood rush and throb around the divots they created in his skin as the ball of his palm pressed to Alpha’s jugular persistantly. Fire panted and groaned in front of him, overcome with the pleasure and pain mingling together and hitting him all at once like Lucifer falling from the heavens. Incredible, how anyone could feel this way without just collapsing from the feeling itself. He was amazed that he was still able to stand.

   Soon, he began to see the black dots dancing in his peripheral vision like dark fireworks exploding before him as his oxygen was slowly cut off. His entire body felt much of the same, growing, and growing until…

   “M-master...a-ah! Please, can I come?” he managed to choke out through ragged breaths. Omega grunted as he felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face, disappearing in one of his sideburns. “No. Not yet. Not until I say so.” he growled in his ear, loosening his hand around the other’s throat so he could speak, yet keeping enough pressure to keep him on his asphyxiation high. At this point, his thrusts had become hard and rough, sloppy almost as well. Like he was tiring. They _were_ standing, though.

   “Oh, U-unholy Lord, _please_ , it's so hard; I can't hold back anymore...f-fuck, _please_?”

   The way he whined and begged for his own release almost tipped the ether ghoul over the edge right then and there. It was hot. Much like the personality of the other. But still, he was determined to not let Alpha finish just yet.

   “Mmh. I said no, pet. Hold back.” he panted, biting down on his shoulder almost harshly, beads of sweat and blood rolling down his pale skin quickly. Alpha moaned sharply and began to whimper with every thrust the other gave, his noises hightening as the hand tightened on his neck once more. It was beginning to get so difficult to stave off his release, but he didn't want to disobey. Instead, he dropped his hand down to brush against his own throbbing length, wrapping his ringed fingers around it and stroking lazily. His hips twitched in arousal and ached with the constant organ denial. He knew this might make it worse, but what the hell, right?

   Omega watched in the mirror as the other pumped his hot member, eyes rolling back in desire as Omega fucked him senseless. He felt his own hardness twitch within, and knew it wouldn't be long before his end would come. “Alpha, pet...Open your eyes. Now.” He demanded through ragged breaths. The other silently obeyed, biting his lip and looking at him through the mirror. His throat had a red, splotchy look to it. Oh yeah, there would be bruises, but it'd be worth it.

   “I want you to watch, to fucking look at me when you come. _Understand_?” He snarled at the other. Alpha all but managed out a weakening squeak, followed by a few absolutely euphoric moans before deciding to answer by nodding instead. Speaking had become too hard to do. Omega grabbed his throat tighter, and hand reaching down and landing a firm smack yet again to his backside. Those metal ring cuffs he wore would surely leave marks on his ass.

   “ _Understand_?”

   “Y-y-es….mas..ter.”

   “Then I give you permission. Come for _me_ , come in the name of Satan.”

   With that, Alpha cried out, his hips jolting forward suddenly as he felt the intense wave of pleasure roll over his body, the thick strings of white unloading and dripping down his own length and upper thighs. “Omega! Master, _yes_! Oh, _Lucifer_... _Satanas_ , åhh, fuck!”

   He tried his best to look Omega in the eye through the mirror as he came hard, chest heaving with the loss of breath.

   Quintessence finally let go of Fire’s throat to grab both hips, fully slamming into him and giving a few rough thrusts before he came as well. His head rolled back, lustful moans and chirps coming fourth from his mouth. ‘ _So fucking good_ ,’ was his only coherent thought as he rode out the intense orgasm, sloppily thrusting before having to stop completely, leaning over the now doubled over ghoul in front of him and pressing his chest to his back.

   The room was now silent, save for their heavy breaths and Alpha’s hushed coughing. The air in the room had a thick and sticky feel to it, humid almost from the intense encounter. A wide grin was plastered on Alpha’s face, disappearing when Omega couldn't stay inside for too long and pulled away, a groan leaving him. His throat felt dry and scratchy, but he was nothing but pleased, all-in-all.

   He almost fell as he straightened up, but managed to limp to the couch and lie down on his stomach, the side of his face pressed into the soft cushioning comfortably. The loveseat had a chilled feeling to it that soothed his hot, aching flesh. He let out a satisfied chirp, purring quietly.

   Omega pulled up his zipper, turning to the lazily lounging ghoul. He smirked and laughed quietly at the display.

   “Who’s the lazy one _now_?”

   “Hej, this is different. You just fucked my ability to walk right out of me.”

   “That's funny. I'll love to see how that affects you when the concert starts in a few minutes.”

   Omega had a cheeky look on his face as he pulled on his jacket, buttoning it up before grabbing Fire’s clothing and folding it neatly on the arm of the sofa for him. Alpha almost rolled off the couch in immediate fright as he remembered the gig they had to play. Shit.

   “Omega, fuck the folding. Help me get my damn clothes on.”


End file.
